


Twenty、

by MakyoApril_1039



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakyoApril_1039/pseuds/MakyoApril_1039





	Twenty、

王俊凯把手机找了个位置固定好，可以拍到他坐在床上的全身。王源从屏幕里看着王俊凯抬手，慢慢地解掉一颗一颗扣子，白皙的胸口一点一点露出来，忽然就移不开眼，不自觉咽了咽口水。

这个游戏……好像有点刺激？

王源看着那个熟悉的身体，每一分肌肉线条，下身有了抬头的迹象。

“好了宝宝，再来。”

王源回过神和他猜拳，这把输了。抓着衣服下摆犹豫半天，王俊凯在视频里盘着腿，手肘顶在膝盖上，撑着脸看他。

“宝宝，脱呀。”

这个人怎么能把这种事说得这么无所谓？

虽然王源也知道大家都是男的脱个衣服看一眼也不会怎么样，可是一旦在关系上扣了情侣两个字，有些事就变味了。更不要说王源现在已经半硬了。

“源源？”

在男人的再三催促下，王源一咬牙，利落地脱掉了上衣。虽然开着暖气，一下脱掉衣服皮肤还是有点不适应，感受到一丝凉意。

王俊凯看着王源别扭了半天，猛地脱了衣服，耳廓红得滴血，乳尖看不清是不是挺起来了，反正他知道自己小兄弟是挺起来了。

结果下一把又是王源输，这回该脱裤子了。王源弯着膝盖，手在裤头上摸了半天，还是没脱下来。

“真的要脱啊？”   
“说好要玩的当然要脱。”  
“你、你这事儿怎么这么较真呢？”  
“脱吧。”  
王俊凯的声音突然沉下来，透过屏幕一脸严肃地看着王源。王源被他盯得发慌，想了想，被子一扯把下身盖住了。  
王源在被子里捣鼓了半天，伸出一只手举着脱下来的睡裤在镜头面前晃了晃，“呐，脱了。”

王俊凯看到他丢出来的睡裤，下半身胀得厉害。脑子里想的都是穿过屏幕把这小孩的被子掀开，揉他的小屁股。

“嗯，再来。”鬼知道王俊凯用的什么毅力没有立刻掏出来裤子里的东西缓解一下。

王源觉得王俊凯有点奇怪。按照他平常臭不要脸的性格，这种时候他应该要死要活让自己从被子里出来，今晚居然没有。

下一把王源立刻明白为什么了。

王俊凯脱。他站起来的时候睡裤明显被撑起来了，更不要说这个人一点犹豫都没有就把裤子脱下来，看得更清楚。

“你……什么时候……”  
“嗯？你说这个吗？”王俊凯坐下来，隔着内裤淡定地戳了一下小兄弟，“早就这样了。”  
“早就这样……”王源下意识地扯了扯被子。  
“隔着屏幕还怕我把你吃了?”  
“还、还要继续？”  
“不脱光怎么定胜负呢？”

这种事干嘛非要在意输赢啊！

王源想着待会万一要是输了就在被子里脱，绝对不出来。没想到，王俊凯输了。

王俊凯在镜头前跪在床上，因为高度问题镜头没拍到脸，王源看着他的手捏住了裤头，心跳砰砰砰地加速。  
其实王俊凯也有点不好意思了，好在镜头没拍到。要是在这小孩面前，他肯定就脱光把人推倒了。现在隔着屏幕，对着镜头，总觉得有点不自然。

王源看着那褪了一半的内裤，竟然有点期待。耻毛已经露出来，裤头被分身卡住，看得王源心跳加速快要喘不上气来。  
内裤被一下扯到了膝盖处，勾到性器还晃了两下。

“宝宝？”王俊凯看屏幕里的小孩竟然直勾勾看着自己，忽然有点哭笑不得，“好看吗？”  
“什么好看不好看的！我也有！”王源被他提醒才发现自己不自觉一直盯着屏幕，把脸转一边去也不知道在想什么。  
“那你一直看着？”  
“谁看你了，自恋，流氓！”

王源死死拽着被子，扭到一边的脸粉嘟嘟的，王俊凯都看在眼里。  
“源源。”  
王源应声又看向屏幕，王俊凯把裤子脱了又重新坐下来，勃起就竖在他腿间，就在王源看过去的时候他握住了。  
“你、你干嘛。”  
“你希望我干嘛？”  
“你……这样感觉有点变态诶……”王源不想承认，虽然感觉变态，可是又很刺激。心里有点期待他的动作，身体好像还回忆起两个人睡一块儿的时候，有点不自在。

王俊凯的呼吸变得有点重了，声音也低下来，“宝宝，我想你了。”  
王源有点不知道该看哪，“你……不会要视频……弄这个吧……”  
“可以吗？想看着你。”  
王源偷偷在被窝里用手摸了一下内裤，果然被顶端溢出的液体弄湿了。  
“随、随便你……”  
王俊凯的手开始上下套弄着，喘着粗气。王源时不时瞟几眼屏幕，还是不好意思直接看着。

“宝宝。”  
“啊？”  
“你的手呢？”  
“这、这不是拿着手机吗。”  
“我说另一只。”  
“……”  
没想到被发现了，王源听着他的声音，忍不住也把手伸进了内裤里。  
“可以看吗？我知道你和我一样了。”王俊凯看着屏幕里脸红的人微笑。  
“我……我才没你那么不要脸。”  
“真的吗？那你敢不敢给我看看？”  
“……”  
“嗯？”  
“哎呀好了好了，我承认，和你一样行了吧。”  
王源一把掀开被子，把手机找个位置立住，露出被撑起来的内裤。尴尬的是穿的浅色，上面还有明显的水印，感觉挡也不是，不挡也不是。

“可以脱了吗。”

每次王俊凯压低了声音沙沙地说话，王源都觉得像是蛊惑人心的咒语，低着头脱掉了内裤。  
王源还在纠结要不要上手，王俊凯突然又开口了，  
“我给你的礼物开了吗。”  
“嗯？还没。”  
“现在开吧。”

王源觉得有点奇怪，可是现在这么尴尬扯开话题也好。但是他打开盒子就后悔了，甚至想顺着网线把王俊凯揍一顿。

“这什么东西啊！”  
“什么东西你看不出来吗？”

看不出来才怪，震动按摩棒。这都看不出来这么多次白被人上了。

“你这啥意思？”  
“怕你太想我。”  
“……”

王源觉得自己气得鸡儿都要软一半。

“宝宝，把它擦干净了。”  
“你不会真的……”  
“真的，我想看。”

王源心里想着你想看关我什么事，还是动手把那个东西擦干净了，有点扭捏地并着腿坐在镜头前。

“腿……打开点。”王俊凯一手套弄，另一只手撑在床上，抬起头看着屏幕里的王源。这时候他已经顾不得什么是不是在视频了，只觉得自己胀得要爆炸。

王源看着他那个样子已经忘了刚才要生气的事了。有汗顺着他的脸颊流下来，刘海被沾湿了，隔着屏幕都能感觉到那种荷尔蒙。  
王源真心觉得王俊凯在这种事上面就是一个蛊惑他的心的恶魔，不自觉就听他的话做一些羞得要死的事情，缓缓把腿张开了。

果然王俊凯就看到那穴口一张一合，刺激得忍不住暗暗骂了一句操。

“先用手，一会把那个放进去。”  
“你、你怎么不自己来。”  
“我自己来还用那个东西吗？宝宝，你可f能不知道我现在多想立刻飞回去。”  
王源听了这话在那小声嘀咕，“那你倒是飞回来啊……”  
“你说什么？”  
“没有。”

王源不敢看他，张着腿，手探到穴口，揉了两下就插进去一指，皱了皱眉。王俊凯看着他，手上给自己使了点劲，跟着王源的节奏套弄，王源不敢出声紧紧抿着嘴，王俊凯的喘息倒是都从视频里传到了他的耳朵。

按摩棒尺寸不大，一指扩张就差不多够了，王源拿着那玩意儿，还是有点犹豫。  
“王俊凯，你不怕我用了以后就不要你了？”  
“那不可能。”  
“怎么不可能？”  
“它没我大。”  
王源无语。

“宝宝。”  
“又怎么了？”王源好不容易下决心要放进去，又被他打断了。  
“一会……能不能叫老公？”  
“不叫！”王源皱着眉，鼓着腮帮子看他，“你再磨磨唧唧的我就不干了。”  
“不叫就不叫吧……”

……

“王俊凯。”  
“嗯？”  
“放不进去……有点干……”  
“用口水啊。”  
“你、我宁愿吃你的我都不要吃这个东西！”  
“啊？你说真的？”  
“……我什么都没说。”  
王俊凯偷偷勾了勾嘴角，没再纠结这个，“盒子里有润滑剂，你找找。”  
“你早说啊。”  
王俊凯是真搞不明白，这么个口嫌体正直是怎么着呢？

有什么比视频的时候把光屁股给人看更羞耻，就是视频的时候把光屁股给人看还要往里塞东西。

王源把按摩棒推了进去，那棒子底端还有多出来一出抵着会阴部，总觉得怪怪的。  
“然、然后呢……”  
“呼……开……开开关。”  
刚才王源偷偷看着屏幕里王俊凯的反应，看到他闭上眼深呼吸了一下，好像忍了很久，忽然就冒出了勾引对象的心思。  
王源身子微微往后倾，一只手撑着，一只手打开了开关。  
“啊————”王源下意识喊出了声，立刻用手捂上嘴，一种从来没有的感受从下半身传来。  
按摩棒和王俊凯的不一样，它抵着前列腺的位置无间歇震动，王源感觉自己整个人像过电了一样。  
“哥……呜呜……”王源已经用力捂着自己的嘴，还是忍不住。  
那边王俊凯看着按摩棒在那小穴里震动，甚至在穴口周围溢出了肠液形成的白色泡沫，恨不得那个按摩棒就是自己东西。  
“哥……好奇怪啊……呜……”  
王源受不住动手给自己前面舒解，一个挺身来不及遮挡，射到了自己小腹上。王俊凯看着他总算也是把自己的弄出来了。

王源胡乱擦了擦简单收拾一下，钻进被窝里不愿意出来了。


End file.
